


As the way I love you

by Shirou9Atsuya



Category: Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Childhood Memories, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Other, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 05:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14763209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirou9Atsuya/pseuds/Shirou9Atsuya
Summary: "We offer hydrangeas when we are grateful when the other has done something for us. We also offer them... when we love this person."





	As the way I love you

**Author's Note:**

> Hewwo, mina-san~
> 
> I hope you had/you're having a great Saturday, and that everything went alright for you. It has been a long time, but I'm back with an one-shot about my SWEET & BEAUTIFUL babies, Shirou & Atsuya (still waiting for them to appear in Ares T.T). This time, it's something light & sweet for your kokoros, an one-shot based on a poster from the last edition of Animedia magazine.
> 
> Let's stop rambling ! Prepare tissues (In case. You never know) and I hope you'll enjoy this small one-shot !!
> 
> P.S. : I don't own any of the characters. Also, sorry for the typos/mistakes you may see.

A purple flower. A simple violet flower. What effect would it make to receive one ? But the question should be : what were the effects of receiving a whole bouquet from a loved one ?

He remembered it. He clearly remembered that day when he received this beautiful bouquet of purple flowers at an unexpected moment. His mind was elsewhere, lost far in the clouds hovering in the blue sky that stretched above him. After seeing the clear sky and feeling the cool wind against his skin through the window of his room, he couldn't help but go outside barefoot, the carpet of grass tickling the underside of his feet while he was running far into the garden of his vacation home. He was lying on the fresh grass by the rain. Accompanied by this loved one to his heart.

"Atsuya."

"Hum ?"

"No... nothing important. Forget it."

Atsuya frowned and glanced up at the top of his head where his older brother's one was resting. He turned on his stomach, his hair tickling Shirou's cheeks, blocking the sun rays as he stood above him, a semi-annoying and curious expression on his face by his sudden but mysteriously interrupted interpellation . Shirou's lips stretched in a thin smile.

"Curious ?"

"It's a bad habit of you, Aniki. I want to know", he grumbled, grimacing slightly as Shirou's fingers cleared his forehead of orange locks, placing them just behind his ear to prevent them from covering his eyes like a curtain of darkness covering a room, hiding it from the soft light of the sun. Atsuya was this light. And like the person who was in this dark room, he wanted at all costs to be illuminated by these precious rays. He chuckled.

"Tell me, Atsuya. Do you really want to know what I was going to tell you ?"

"I just told you, baka aniki."

"Of course. So..."

He surprised Atsuya by gently pushing his head to straighten up. Hands on hips, Shirou was looking at an Atsuya surprised and clearly lost on what he was about to do. His smile widened. He reached for him.

"Come on, Atsuya. Come on", he repeated, noting the skeptical look of his younger brother.

"Why do we need to move for- Eh !" Atsuya then exclaimed when Shirou had suddenly taken his wrist to get him up on his feet. "What's your problem, aniki ? You're weird. And you hurt me", Atsuya grumbled as he massaged his wrist, a grimace distorting his features.

"I'm sorry, Atsuya."

And to punctuate his words, he joined their foreheads. They both closed their eyes. It was their way of apologizing. It could look a bit cheesy on the edges for other people's point of view, but never did Atsuya or Shirou pay any attention to what others said.

With his hands resting on Atsuya's neck, Shirou opened his eyes, followed closely by Atsuya.

"I'm sorry", he murmured. "I didn't want to hurt you."

"I know."

His gaze softened, and after taking off their foreheads, Shirou kissed his forehead. Atsuya's cheeks flushed slightly, and he caressed the place where his lips had laid that sweet kiss.

"It's embarrassing, aniki."

"More embarrassing than ruffling your hair, huh ?" Shirou teased, ruffling Atsuya's salmon hair with his hand, chuckling at the younger's poppy tain.

"Stop, aniki ! You know I hate when you do that !" Atsuya growled as he pulled away from his grip, his back turned to him as he stared intently at the floor, embarrassment tingling his face like a red brush on a pristine white wall. He was so red and hot that his cheeks could have cooked fried eggs. Shirou laughed heartily at this picture. Atsuya scowled a little more, but his face relaxed as he felt Shirou's fingers gently taking his hand.

"Come on, let's go. Small baby Atsuya", Shirou replied, appearing in front of him, his hand firmly gripping Atsuya's, who stared at him sulkily.

"I'm not a baby."

And it was with these words that Shirou chuckled again, and finally began his little escapade to this destination still unknown to Atsuya. He let himself be, sighing discreetly as his feet wet with the wet grass below their little feet, gently climbing the hill. Atsuya had always loved coming here for the summer holidays. They stayed in their cozy cottage for the winter as they spent the summer in this little wooden house, big enough to accommodate his parents, Shirou and himself. It was surrounded by fields, some with tall grass allowing them to play one of their favorite game, hide-and-seek. Shirou was far too strong at this game. In less than 10 minutes, he managed to find him, even in the most elaborated hiding place. But one of the things he preferred the most, other than lying in the grass while eating his mother's pastries or playing hide-and-seek, it was to wander through the forest not far from their little habitat. This forest emitted waves... mysterious, almost mystical ones. He always felt oddly comfortable and reassured when he wandered under the thick foliage of the trees that covered them. They just had to go down a little alley on the back of their house, and they could join this enchanting forest, full of beauties and little adorable beings of all kinds. Yeah... he liked to go there. He loved to go there with Shirou and discovering even more each day the wonders that constituted it.

And it was at this moment that Atsuya understood where Shirou was taking him to. It was in this forest. He understood this when they went up the little hill, crossed the house at high speed, catching some pastries on the way that they didn't eat the morning their mother had prepared them, not realizing that they were soiling the floor recently cleaned by their mother. And finally, they came out by the back door, where the little dirt road went down, taking each curious into the forest.

Atsuya blinked in surprise.

"Aniki, why do we have to go to this forest for-?"

"You'll see."

"I hate this habit from you", Atsuya grumbled as Shirou trailed him behind him, walking down the hill at great speed, missing several times from crashing into the earth and the little stones all around the road at the speed of which they were going. It had to be really special for them to go all the way there.

When they entered the forest, everything seemed even more wonderful and illuminated than the last time. Each time they entered through this arch of foliage, Atsuya always had the strange feeling that everything became each time more magical each time they came. And Shirou was always the one who guided him through this almost unreal, magical world.

Atsuya asked again the same question that was still burning his lips.

"Aniki, what do you have to tell me ?"

"We'll arrive very soon, Atsuya. A little bit of patience", Shirou retorted, turning his head in his direction to smile to him in a tenderly way.

Atsuya said nothing, and preferred to turn away his face, red with embarrassment. Shirou always made that effect on him. Instead, he began to look at the flowers that filled the earthy soil. The more they advanced, the more the flowers multiplied, and different colors and varied of them appeared. He didn't recognize this place.

"Aniki-"

"We're more than a few meters away !" Shirou suddenly exclaimed in front of him.

"Really ?" And when Atsuya was about to follow his big brother's outstretched arm towards the direction he was pointing, his arm disappeared and hands suddenly covered his green apple eyes, completely cutting off his view. Shirou had just "blindfolded" his eyes.

"It's a surprise, Atsuya", he whispered softly as he moved Atsuya slowly forward, his hands on his older brother's, his curiosity stung by his words, a thrill of excitement through his back to the idea of what he was going to find. But Shirou was right. They only walked for two minutes, Shirou helping Atsuya not to hang his own feet on windy muddy ground, before suddenly stopping like a few minutes ago. Atsuya could feel his warm breath against his neck. He swallowed.

"Close your eyes."

And by the rustle of the foliage, the earth rubbed on the ground, and the sudden current of air on his eyelids, Atsuya realized that Shirou was gone. He kept his eyes closed, as Shirou had asked him. And while one of his senses was private to him, he used his hearing. Shirou was in action. The same questions came back to him. Why bringing him here ? Why was he taking time ? Why had he wanted to bring him to this place ? What did he want to say to him ? Was it so important ?

But Atsuya didn't need a second more to worry about the answers to his questions. Shirou's voice suddenly popped up.

"You can open your eyes."

And as if that excitement had completely disappeared, he seemed like... scared. As if something could jump on him, attack him without warning. And cautiously, slowly, Atsuya raised his eyelids. The sun rays attacked his eyes, but Atsuya just blinked a few times to get used to the natural light again. What appeared before him was Shirou with a smiling face, his eyes shining with a gleam of excitement, mixed with the sweetness he always had when he stared at him. He finally lowered his eyes. He opened them with surprise.

"Flo-flowers ?"

"Yeah, flowers."

And Atsuya couldn't refuse them when Shirou handed them to him. As if it was as fragile as porcelain, Atsuya gently took them and closed his hands on the stems, his eyes going to the purple flowers - which gave off a pleasant scent - to the face of his older brother, who kept on looking at him. Shirou was waiting for him to tell him anything. All that came out of his mouth was that stupid question.

"Why ?"

"Why ?" Shirou repeated, chuckling at this question. "It's obvious, though."

He caressed with his fingertips the lilac petals of one of the many flowers filling the bouquet. His face softened.

"You never saw those flowers, did you ?"

Atsuya nodded negatively.

"I knew it."

Atsuya would have been upset by this remark if they wouldn't have been in such a situation. Instead, Atsuya was just listening to Shirou, drunk by the words coming out of his mouth.

"They're called hydrangeas. They're typical in Japan, especially in the areas where we are. They need a lot of water, and the forest is a wet place. It's perfect for them",  
he paused briefly, and his eyes glanced at Atsuya before turning their attention to the flowers back again. "Do you know what their meaning is ?"

"No."

"Well..."

Their eyes met again, and as if drunk with his words, Atsuya was hypnotized by those ruby eyes staring at him. He couldn't turn them away.

"Well ?"

"We offer hydrangeas when we are grateful when the other has done something for us. We also offer them... when we love this person."

Atsuya's heart was already beating fast. These words only accelerated those beats, like an orchestra of drums just in his chest. His lips parted and trembling, Atsuya lowered his head toward the flowers.

"For love ?"

"Yeah."

Atsuya knew that Shirou loved him. He was aware of it. But the gesture, the look, the words... and these flowers. These flowers freshly picked, scented and so charming, with a meaning... with one of the most beautiful one that existed. Yes... he was aware of it. And yet...

"Baka."

"Baka ?"

And a tear ran down his cheek. Shirou remained silent, motionless on the spot. His face relaxed again.

"Yes, I am a baka."

Shirou stuck their foreheads again. He let his fingers slide on his soft skin of his neck. Atsuya couldn't take away his watery eyes from that face in front of him.

"I am a baka who loves you, Atsuya."

"Don't say such embarrassing things... baka," Atsuya muttered, deflecting his eyes, his cheeks all red.

Yes... He remembered that day as if it was yesterday. And now there they were as adults, sitting facing each other, sipping fresh orange juice at a table by the ocean, while the wind was caressing their faces and the salt water delighting their nostrils, the shade of the umbrella protecting them from the sun rays. And between them, in the center of the table, there was an ornate vase filled with water... and hydrangeas.

"You're a baka."

"Me ?" Shirou chirped, turning his attention back to his brother as the waves continued to hit the rocks of the cliff.

"Yeah."

"So you also thought about it."

Atsuya, his head resting on his palms, glanced at his brother. Shirou was staring at him with an expression of gentleness, and he knew he didn't need to answer. Of course he had thought about it. He always thought about it every time he saw these flowers. It was one of his most precious memories.

It was those effects, the same ones he had felt that day.

"Me too, Shirou."

This gratitude and love that Shirou had shown him by these flowers 10 years ago.

"I am also a baka who loves you."

This loved one he would protect at any cost.

"Don't say such embarrassing things... baka."

Shirou, his baka and precious big brother.

**

**Author's Note:**

> Please, don't hesitate to leave comments & kudos. <3


End file.
